High School
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: High School is something many people live. Some staying in the pst and others using it to move forwards. Meet the celebs of today in Walt Disney Academy how would they act. Some being gay and everything else that can happen. Better summary inside.


**A/N: This is a new fic really it's for my own gettign rid of ideas that prevent me from focusing on ****my other stories. So this fic includes may characters. I will say this once this contains a lot of slash couples. And it is not a realistic theme. Still I hope some of you enjoy. Moving on since the summary I put is extremely vague.**

_**Summary:**_

_**High School is a word that creates many conflicts. Some find it intimidating while others find it as a journey. It is a journey, a journey to find who you are, but it doesn't mark you. Anyway welcome to Walt Disney School Academy. Here you will meet the actors and actresses of the real world in my view. Love crosses and other stories. Becoming more than friends, breaking up maybe even gettign pregnant. Students from Movies, Books, T. V. shows, everything. You can even suggest some. Welcome to the life of these teens. **_

**Main Characters: Also their first names are real the last ones are from tv.**

**Selena Russo- Captain of the varsity soccer team. Plays a wing in basketball. Has a fraternal twin sister, Taylor Russo. Is in love with the smartest girl in her grade. Openly gay. Cool, collected, smart and a bit intrusive.**

**Demi Torres- Smartest girl in sophomore grade. Also in love with Selena Russo. Has a twin sister, Dallas Torres. Dating Sterling Cooper.**

**Dallas Torres- Twin sister to Demi Torres. Left striker for the soccer team and captain of the basketball team. In love with and dating Taylor Russo.**

**Taylor Russo- Selena Russo twin sister. Right striker on the soccer team. Post position for basketball. Dallas Torres girlfriend. Sweet, kind and smartest of their group.**

**Dianna Fabray- Head Animal Cheerleader. Is dating Glee captain Lea Berry. Icy persona unless close, but kind soul.**

**Lea Berry- Glee captain along with Chris Hummel. In love with Dianna Fabray. Diva, but for her own measures. Her parents were once abusive and her mother is currently looking for her.**

**Naya Lopez- Second in command of the cheer squad. In love and dating Heather Pierce. Cold and stern, but a little girl inside. Will help anyone, Selena is like a sister.**

**Heather Pierce- Animal. In a relationship with Naya Lopez.**

**Megan Tyler:- Dating no one and is in love with Alyson Gellar. Plays for the girls basketball as the other wing.**

**Alyson Gellar- Dating no one in love with her best friend, Megan Tyler. Is in glee and plays on the girl's soccer team.**

**Victoria Vega- Solo one of most of the people. She loves no one and is in no need for a relationship. Though she has a crush on Selena she knows it'll never happen. Until Selena presents her to Jamie Brookes. She is the second main glee voice apart from Lea. Sweet and strong headed, also plays on the girls basketball and soccer team.**

**Kevin Gray- Oldest character, 17, junior. Dating his high school sweetheart, Danielle Cullen. Is in glee and plays on the boy's baseball team.**

**Joe Gray- Older Gray twin, Nick Gray. Sophomore is dating Chelsea Malone. Plays on the boys football and basketball team, quarter back and point guard. Plays the guitar and has an amazing voice. Overprotective of his friends.**

**Nick Gray- Younger Gray twin/youngest Gray sibling. Is also in glee and is a main vocal is in love with Selena Russo. Will do anything to get in Selena's pants. Plays on the boys football and baseball team.**

**Chris Hummel- Glee's captain and main lead. Amazing style, bright and nice he is gay and is dating Darren Anderson. Smart, charming, Lea Berry's best friend.**

**Darren Anderson- Also in glee along with his boyfriend. Nice charming plays basketball. He is a post in it and best bro's with Joe Gray.**

**Sterling Cooper- Plays on the football team and is in a relationship with Demi Torres.**

**Taylor Black- Is in love with Taylor Russo and will do anything to break her up with Dallas. Isn't afraid of anyone, he is ruthless. Shallow, big ego and not the brightest. Plays on the football team. Is in glee to break up the desired couple.**

**Danielle Cullen- Second oldest of the group. Is in glee because of Kevin. In a relationship of love with Kevin Gray. She is also on the soccer team. Nice, peaceful soul of the group. Often the wisest.**

**Ashley Cullen- Is on the sheer squad. In love with her best friend, Nikki Hale. Perky, active and sweetest personality of the group. Also can be vicious also has an amazing voice.**

**Nikki Hale- In love with her best friend, Alice Cullen. Is on the girls soccer team. Calm and collected, but is known as one of the three bitches of the school. Has a strong pair of vocals.**

**Chelsea Malone- Dating Joe Gray. Is on no sport teams, but is top of her class with Demi. Is best friend's with Demi.**

**Dylan Martin- He plays on the boys football team. Is in a relationship with Debby Pickett.**

**Sub Characters:**

**Jamie Brookes**

**Debby Pickett**

**Miley Stewart**

**Emily Truscott**

**Zac Bolton**

**Vanessa Montez**

**Ashley Evans**

**And many others...**

* * *

><p>Selena Russo woke up to the sound of Green Day booming through the hallway. She groaned and stretched making her way out of bed a blonde showed at her door.<p>

"Good you're up, morning Sel." Taylor Russo said greeting her twin. Taylor was dressed in skinny jeans, a long red t-shirt, red converse and her curly blond hair was down.

"Hey Tay, why the fuck is Green Day up on top volume?" Sel asked choosing her clothes before making her way to her bathroom.

"Because I need something loud to wake me up," Taylor explained before her phoned beeped.

"Uh-huh and then you have an obsession with the band," Selena muttered. Not many people knew or guessed, but Taylor was a huge fan of Green Day.

Taylor smacked her sister, "I heard that. Yeah so what if I do. Now hurry up school starts in an hour. And we still have to pick our jackets and uniforms up."

"Fine fine I'm going," Selena yelled from the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Selena and Taylor were making their way to their car. Or in this case Taylor was driving her car while Selena got on her V-Strom 1000. Making their way to school the girls raced each other. Soon the building of what is known as Walt Disney School Academy came into view.<p>

The school even though was huge and had a big population was a private school. That however didn't mean that there weren't cliques, groups, stereotypes and a social ladder. In fact there were all of those things specifically the social ladder, but it was slightly different. The social ladder was easy, geeks and nerds were at the bottom except for the decathlon team, then people who played instruments and were in band, drama students next, regular people, and then at the top were two groups. Number one being the jocks and any person on a team and the second the members of the show choir. Yes the show choir was weird, but Walt Disney took appreciation in people who had potential.

Selena and Taylor currently were in the athletic department. Walking into the soccer coaches areas they were met by half the soccer team.

"Coach," Selena acknowledge the older woman in the room before taking a seat, Taylor following behind. A few minutes later and the rest of the team appeared.

"Alright girls welcome to the soccer team of 2011. As you know I'm Coach Jasmine and you'll be with me until basketball season starts and then when it's over. Now there are eleven main players and then we have five subs. The subs are Tiffany Hart, Raven Baxter, Kristen Swan, Brenda Tipton, and Aaron Sanders. You girls may go now. I expect you out on the field by four fifteen." Coach Jasmine said handing them their uniforms over. She watched them go before turning to the remaining eleven of us.

"Alright, you girls are the official team congratulations. So let me run the order quickly. As soon as your name and position is called, get your uniform and leave so you won't be late to class. First our goalie is Danielle Cullen, now our sweeper is, Nikki Hale, our stopper is, Alyson Gellar, back left wing is Victoria Vega, right back wing, Jamie Brookes, second midfielder, Ashley Evans, right wing, Emily Truscott, left wing, Arianna Valentine, left striker, Dallas Torres, right striker and co-captain, Taylor Russo and finally captain and main midfielder, Selena Russo." Coach Jasmine said dismissing her team.

"Hey Coach," Selena asked after grabbing her uniform and putting on her captain jacket.

"Yes, Russo."

"I want to report that, T-Russo, Torres, Hale, Cullen, Gellar, Vega and I will be late for practice because of glee."

"Alright Russo, but you will be paying for it, got it?"

"Of course." Selena said excusing herself from the athletic department.

* * *

><p>Selena made her way through the halls before making her way into homeroom. She smile when she saw who shared the class with her.<p>

"Selena!" most people in the room screamed before tackling her in a hug.

"Hey one at a time." The brunette said giggling.

"Fine, but I'm first." A blonde said pulling the girl into a hug.

"Hey Heather how was your summer?" Selena asked as she heard the blonde, Heather Pierce start to go on about feeding ducks and working at the petting zoo.

"Russo?" A Latina around Selena's height nodded her head.

"Lopez," Selena said pulling a very stubborn Naya Lopez into a hug.

"Selena what no hug for your bff?" A brunette asked.

"Megan, of course," Selena said being hauled into an embrace by Megan Tyler.

"What happened to me, I thought I was your best friend for life?" a short pixie like girl exclaimed.

"Ashley, you are one of them." Selena responded before being suffocated by the noticeably shorter brunette, known as Ashley Cullen.

"Okay as much as we all love this girl she deserves a hug from the three Gray's," A male voice echoed.

"KEVIN!" Selena shouted enveloping the boy in a hug.

"What we don't get that kind of love," a boy with a straight wavyish hair mentioned.

"JOE! Oh my god you grew, so unfair. And I must say how could you think that, I love you, Joey!" Selena teased the taller man before being crushed into a hold.

"Selena," A younger version of both men greeted.

"Nick," the brunette recognized.

"Welcome back and here," the curly haired boy shoved flowers towards the Latina.

"Thanks," Selena murmured awkwardly.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me?" The curly haired boy asked with a smirk.

"Nick, we been through this," Selena sighed while running her hand through her hair. "I am gay. I don't like boys. I like girls. Ok, so I will not go out with you."

"That's not true, but fine." Nick muttered.

Selena was about to reply when the teacher, Mr. Genie walked in. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Selena met up with Taylor for lunch. She got to see the rest of her friends and chatted. Nick didn't bother her anymore. And soon last period was over.

* * *

><p>Selena was putting her books away when a someone came behind her a covered her eyes.<p>

"Guess who?" The person obviously a girl taunted.

"Umm I don't know, Demi," Selena guessed giggling at her friend.

"So not fun when you guess at the first try," Demi said pulling Selena into a hug.

"Whatever anyway ready for glee?"

"Yep so you actually going to sing."

"Of course and is that snotty boyfriend going to try out."

"Don't talk about Sterling like that. And yes he is."

"Fine, but that boy can't sing."

"Selena."

"Fine I won't say anything bad about Sandy."

"Selena no names either."

"What no fair."

"Yes fair."

"No uh. I will refrain from talking badly about him, but names are not on the list. Plus I don't like him,"

"I know, but behave please."

"Fine."

Selena mentioned while walking to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Once in there she was met with thirty otherish kids. Minutes later a blonde woman walked in caring a clipboard.<p>

"Alright kids, it's nice to see some familiar faces and some newbies. As you know to be a part of the Animal Music Kingdom you must try out. I am Coach Rose in and out of glee you will address me by that. Here's what's going to happen. You will try out and then tomorrow will be a list of who made it. So let's start, our glee captains from last year, which one first. Alright Chris you and Darren ready go," Coach Rose commanded staring to write on her clip board as Chris Hummel and Darren Anderson begun singing. (**Chriss**_ Darren.)_

**Don't you see, Bloom. Darling Bloom, glorious Bloom. It's so simple.  
>Step One: we find the worst <strong>**play**** ever written.  
>Step Two: we hire the worst director in town.<br>Step Three: I raise two million dollars...**

_Two?_

**Yes! One for me, one for you. There's a lot of little old ladies out there.  
>Step Four: We hire the worst actors in New York and open on Broadway.<br>And before you can say Step Five, we close on Broadway, take our two million and go to Rio.  
><strong>  
><em>Rio? Nah, that'd never work.<em>

**Oh ye of little faith.  
>What did Lewis say to Clark<br>When everything looked bleak?  
>What did Sir Edmund say to Tenzing<br>As they struggled toward Everest's peak?  
>What did Washington say to his troops<br>As they crossed the Delaware  
>I'm sure you're well aware<strong>...  
><em><br>What'd they say?_

**We can do it, we can do it  
>We can do it, me and you<strong>

**We can do it, we can do it  
>We can make our dreams come true<br>Everything you've ever wanted  
>Is just waiting to be had<br>Beautiful girls, wearing nothing but pearls  
>Caressing you, undressing you<br>And driving you mad  
>We can do it, we can do it<br>This is not the time to shirk  
>We can do it, you won't rue it<br>Say goodbye to petty clerk  
>Hi, producer: yes, producer<strong>  
><strong>I<strong> **mean you, sir, go beserk!  
>We can do it, we can do it<br>And I know it's gonna work  
>Whatta ye say, Bloom?<strong>

_What do I say  
>Finally a chance to be a Broadway producer!<br>What do I say?  
>Finally a chance to make my dreams come true, sir!<br>What do I say, what do I say  
>Here's what I say to you, sir...<br>I can't do it, I can't do it  
>I can't do it, that's not me<br>I'm a loser, I'm a coward  
>I'm a chicken, don't you see?<br>When it comes to wooing women  
>There's a few things that I lack<br>Beautiful girls, wearing nothing but pearls...  
>Cashing me, embracing me<br>I'd have an attack  
><em>  
><strong>Why, you miserable, cowardly, wretched little caterpillar!<br>Don't you ever want to become a butterfly?  
>Don't you want to spread your wings and flap your way to glory?<strong>  
><strong><br>We can do it**

**We can do it**

**We can grab that holy grail!**

**We can do it**

**We can do it**

**Drink champagne, not ginger ale**

**Come on, Leo**  
><strong>Can't you see-o ...<strong>

_Mr. Bialystock  
>Please stop the song<br>You've got me wrong  
>I'll say "so long"<br>I'm not as strong  
>A person as you think<br>Mr. Bialystock  
>Just take a look<br>I'm not a crook  
>I'm just a shnook<br>The bottom line  
>Is that I stink!<br>I...can't...  
>Do...it!<em>  
><em>You see Rio, I see jail!<em>

**We can do it**!  
><em><br>I can't do it!_

**We can do it! **

_I cannot, cannot, cannot  
>'Cause I know it's gonna fail<em>  
><strong><br>We can do it!  
>I<strong> **know it cannot fail**  
><em><br>It's gonna fail_

"Amazing, you may go. Berry you're up" Coach said.

"Coach Rose, Dianna, Naya, Heather, and I will be singing together." (**Naya/**_**Heather/**_Dianna/_Lea/_All)

_**I have a heart  
>I swear I do<br>But just not baby  
>When it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me  
>Hush if you know what's good for you<strong>_

_**I think you're hot  
>I think you're cool<br>You're the kind of guy  
>I'd stalk in school<br>But now that I'm famous  
>You're up my anus<br>Now I'm gonna eat you fool**_

**I eat boys up  
>Breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty  
>I drink their blood<br>**  
><strong>Carnivore, Animal<br>I am a Cannibal  
>I eat boys up<br>You better run**

**I...am...Cannibal** (_**Cannibal) (Cannibal)**_ **I am**  
><em><strong>I...am...Cannibal<strong>_ (**Cannibal)**  
><span>I'l eat you up (I am)<span>  
><em>I...am...Cannibal<em> (Cannibal) (Cannibal)_ I am_  
>I...am...Cannibal (<em>Cannibal)<em>  
><span>I'll eat you up<span>

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
>That's when the hunger really hits me<br>Your little heart goes pitter-patter  
>I want your liver on a platter)<p>

Use your finger to stir my tea  
>And for dessert I'll suck your teeth<br>Be too sweet and you'll be a goner  
>Yep! I'll pull a Jefree Dauhmer<p>

_I eat boys up  
>Breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty  
>I drink their blood<em>

_Carnivore, Animal_  
><em>I am a Cannibal<em>  
><em>I eat boys up<em>  
><em>You better run<em>

_I...am...Cannibal_ (Cannibal) (Cannibal) _I am _  
>I...am...Cannibal (<em>Cannibal)<em>  
><span>I'l eat you up (I am)<span>  
><strong>I...am...Cannibal (<strong>_**Cannibal) (Cannibal**_**) I am  
><strong>_**I...am...Cannibal**_** (Cannibal)**  
><span>I'll eat you up<span>

Ohhhh  
>Ohhhh<br>Ohhhh  
>Ohhhh<br>Ohhhh!  
>Ohhhh!<br>Ohhhh!  
>Ohhhh!<p>

I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am  
><span>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up (I am)<span>  
><span>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) (Cannibal) I am<span>  
><span>I...am...Cannibal (Cannibal) I"ll eat you up<span>

I love you  
><span>I warned you<span>

"Great girls, love that you did something new. Now who's next? Alright, Kevin, Joe, Dylan go. After them Victoria, Demi, Chelsea. Following them, Megan, Alyson, Nikki, and Ashley. Selena, Dallas, and Taylor. Nick and other Taylor. Then everybody else. Ready boys start." (**Joe/**_Kevin/_Dylan/_**All)**_

_**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy<strong>_

**Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
>And there isn't anything they could've said or done?<br>And everyday I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said  
><strong>  
><em><strong>Looking for a, looking for a<br>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you done before  
>All I really want is to be your<strong>_

_**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>**_  
><em>Let me take a little moment to find the right words<br>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<br>But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that<br>_  
><em><strong>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be**_

**_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_**  
><strong><em>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't care at all what you done before<em>**  
><strong><em>All I really want is to be your<em>**

**_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_**  
><strong><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<em>**

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here, girl, I swear<p>

_**Looking for a, looking for a  
>That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that<br>Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
>Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be**_

_**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**_  
><em><strong>Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't care at all what you done before<strong>_  
><em><strong>All I really want is to be your<strong>_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>All I really want is to be your<br>(Boyfriend)_

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<strong>

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

"Fantastic, girls." (**Victoria/**Demi_**/**__Chelsea/__**All)**_

Here I am  
>Once again<br>Feeling lost but now and then  
>I breathe it in<br>To let it go

And you don't know where you are now  
>Or what it would come to<br>If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how  
>Your lost in the moment<br>You disappear

_**You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>Your never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<strong>_

_**Not a fantasy**_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it turns out right<strong>_

_**Cause you know that if you live in**_  
><em><strong>Your imagination<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow you'll<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be everybody's fascination<strong>_

_**In my victory**_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I make it shine<strong>_

**(Shine)**

_Reaching high  
>Felling low<br>I'm holding on but letting go  
><em>  
><em>I'd like to shine<br>I'll shine for you_

And it's time to show the world how  
>It's a little bit closer<br>As long as I'm ready to go

**All we have is right now  
>As long as you feel it inside you know<strong>

_**You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>Your never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<strong>_

_**Not a fantasy**_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it turns out right<strong>_

_**Cause you know that if you live in**_  
><em><strong>Your imagination<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow you'll<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be everybody's fascination<strong>_

_**In my victory**_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I make it shine<strong>_

__  
><strong>Every one can tell you how<br>When it's all said and done  
><strong>_(Oh woah oh)_**  
>And harder times will change your mind<br>And make you want to run  
>But you want it<br>And you need it  
>Like you need to breath the air<br>If they doubt you  
>Just believe it<br>That's enough to get you there**

_**You don't have to be afraid  
>To put your dream in action<br>Your never gonna fade  
>You'll be the main attraction<strong>_

_**Not a fantasy**_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When it turns out right<strong>_

_**Cause you know that if you live in**_  
><em><strong>Your imagination<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tomorrow you'll<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be everybody's fascination<strong>_

_**In my victory**_  
><em><strong>Just remember me<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I make it shine<strong>_

"Great job. Ashley, Nikki, Megan and Alyson your up." (**Megan/**_**Alsyon/**__Nikki/_Ashley/All)

_This one is for the boys with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<br>_  
><em>And he ill, he real, he might got a deal<br>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<br>He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_**He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When he make it drip, drip <strong>__**kiss**__** him on the lip, lip  
>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<br>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe  
>I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy<br>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<br>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
><strong>_  
><em>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is<br>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up  
><em>  
>Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away<br>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<br>Yeah that's that super bass  
>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<br>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass

**This one is for the boys in the polos  
>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<br>He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
>But I think I like him better when he dolo<br>And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
>He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on<br>**He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
>Then the panties comin' off, off, uh<br>Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<p>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<p>

See I need you in my life for me to stay  
><strong>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<br>No, no, no, no, no don't go away  
><strong>_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way<br>**__Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass<em>

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
>Yeah that's that super bass<br>Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
>boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<p>

"Perfect ladies, now the trio if you will." The three following girls got up on stage. Selena grabbed the bass, Taylor acoustic and Dallas drums. (**Selena/**_Taylor/_Dallas/_**All.)**_

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch**  
><em>I do what I want, when I feel like it<em>  
><strong>All I wanna do is lose control<br>But you don't really give a shit**  
><em>Ya go with it, go with it, go with it<br>_**'Cause you're fuckin' crazy  
>Rock n' roll<strong>

You-ou said "hey  
>What's your name?"<br>It took one look and  
>Now I'm not the same.<p>

_Yeah, you said "Hey"  
>And since that day,<br>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame_

**Yeah**

_**And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>**_  
><em>Last night I blacked out, I think.<em>  
><strong>What did you, what did you put in my drink?<strong>  
><em>I remember making out and then<br>Oh oh  
>I Woke up with a new tattoo<br>_**Your name was on me and my name was on you.  
><strong>_I would do it all over again  
><em>  
><em>You-ou said "hey (hey)<br>What's your name?" (what's your name?)  
>It took one look and<br>Now I'm not the same.  
><em>  
>Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey)<br>And since that day, (since that day)  
>You stole my heart and you're the one to blame<p>

_**And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>**_  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want, when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want, when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control

_**And that's why I smile.  
>It's been a while<br>Since everyday and everything has felt this right  
>And now<br>You turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.<br>The reason why,  
>I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile<strong>_

"Selena, Taylor and Dallas good vocals and everything. The song words could be different. Try to not choose cursing." Coach Rose told them.

"Sorry, Coach Rose. It was this or Green Day and I've had enough of that over the summer." Selena murmured.

"Ok now you three go ahead or you'll be even later to soccer."

"Yes coach and thanks." Selena shouted running out of the auditorium with Taylor and Dallas in tow.

"Alright next." Coach said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this was like lame, but hey it's a start. So I hope you'll like this. And I will say this once again. This is not realistic. The pairing and ages etc. These are things that I thought would be cool so don't hate it. Now moving on those songs don't belong to me.<strong>

**We Can Do It-The Producers**

**Cannibal- Ke$ha**

**Boyfriend- Big Time Rush**

**Make It Shine- Victoria Justice/ Victorious Cast**

**Super Bass- Nicki Minaj**

**Smile- Avril Lavigne**


End file.
